Humans
The majority of Characters in the US are Humans, even outnumbering Robots (Though barely in the PZ), this makes them the most commonly encountered type of Character in the Dark Future, but if you are using Non-Human Characters in your Game then Humans will not be the only playable Characters in the Game. Facts and Figures Humans can be found in most of the Non-irradiated, Non-Toxic areas of the US, and are the predominant force in Road Combat, this is due in part to the fact that most technology and vehicles are designed for Human use, and Humans have generations of experience with conflict. these factors make Humans an all round race on the Earth. Skill: Humans are relatively adept in battle, A Campaign Human begins with a Skill of 2, One Off Characters use the Random Stat Chart as normal. Kudos: Humans can become famous (or infamous) as a result of their Exploits on the road, Humans gain Kudos normally and begin with 0 Kudos. Psychosis: The rigors of Highway Battle can weigh heavily on a Humans mind, as such humans gain Psychosis normally and begin with 0 Psychosis. Wounds: Humans are moderately tough when it comes to damage and don't always go down when they take a hit, Campaign Humans begin with 4 Wounds, One Off Characters Roll as normal for Wounds on the Random Stat Chart. Armour: Being soft and fleshy does not provide much protection from bullets and explosions, as such Humans begin with 0 Armour, but may wear Body Armour if they can afford it. Mileage: Learning from your mistakes is important on the road and Humans have long learned this lesson, Human Characters begin with 0 Mileage. Weight: Humans are varied in size and build but most fit road warriors will weigh 100. Cost: Humans are the most widely available form of Character, but few are willing to put their lives on the line in the PZ making Humans from PZ areas cost $2,000, while the NoGo is full of life or death dangers every day so NoGo Humans cost $1,000. Human Gangs Life in the Dark Future is tough and people try to find ways to make their life easier, Gangs offer a sort of community and the safety of friends to a Character (especially in the NoGo), this makes Gangs a popular choice for many people with little else in their lives. Humans can form Gangs as entirely Human, or with Mutant and/or Robot Characters, but as Humans are not resistant to Radiation or Toxic Gas they cannot have a Mutagenic Source in their Territory. Despite being criminals, Human Gang members look like Humans and if dressed appropriately they can enter PZ Territories and some all Human Gangs even operate out of such Territories as Mafia type Gangs. This means that a Human Character has access to PZ environments even if they are a member of a Gang. Human Cults May people choose to give themselves over to a higher power, and the Humanity of the Dark Future are no exception, while the major religions maintain a presence in the PZ, there are many in the wastelands that have forged their own Faith into a new ideal, these Cults are rarely large, typically having at most a few hundred followers. Humans can create Cults either entirely Human or with Mutants and/or Robots in their midst, while Robots and Mutants are able to survive in Radiation or Toxic Gas, a Human cannot and as such a Human Cult cannot have a Mutagenic Source in their Territory. While their Faith is not mainstream the Human members of a Cult are, as such they are able to enter PZ Territories unchallenged, some even preach their Faith in these cities, but there is few if any who are willing to listen in the PZ Territories, and PZ Enforcers will quickly more a preacher along if they cause a disturbance. As a result Human Cultists may enter PZ Territories and have access to Shopping in these places. Human Ops Teams There is a considerable amount of wealth available to those people in the PZ who are willing to fight the Gangs, Cults, Mutants, and Rogue Robots, this often results in poorly skilled and equipped citizens being killed while trying to fight this evil, but the PZ also produces plenty of people that are willing and able to take up an Contract to become a Sanctioned Operative. Humans can create Ops Teams either as entirely Human or they can employ some Robots, but at least half the Ops Team must be Human, as Ops Teams are based in the PZ Territories they cannot have a Mutagenic Source in their territory, but they do have access to Industry and Commercial sites in their Territory. Ops Teams work out of PZ Territories and frequently enter the NoGo in search of Bounties and Salvage, this means that Ops Teams have the most access to PZ resources but are less entrenched in the Black Market as they only enter the NoGo in search of Criminals. Human Improvement Human Characters are able to improve over time using Mileage to increase their Skill and Wounds, this allows them to become more effective over time. In addition Human Characters can have Cybernetics Implanted to improve their physical performance on the road, Humans with 'The Plug' can benefit from several types of Software installed that augment their abilities further, but they cannot have Psych Powers or Robotic Augmentations. See Also Character Design Cybernetics PZ Gang Cult Ops Team Mutants Robots Index